Number the Stars
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Stella's life was prefect until the night of her princess ball when Chimera's selfish desires were forced upon her. The young fairy finds herself falling into another world a broken person, becoming even more broken. Will she be able to go back, or will her falling in love with a dog in sheep's clothing be a problem.
1. A Forced Relationship

_Disclaimer – We don't own Harry Potter or Winx Club. It will be a few chapters until we get to the Harry Potter stuff so please be patient.  
__**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ My cousin moved in to live with and she helped my come up with this idea.  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ No, I don't have my own account. I've just lurked for many years and when I found out my cousin had an account I decided to do a collaboration with her.  
__**WARNING:**__Number the Stars__is rated M for adult themes and situations. Some of the sensitive subjects include slash/het/crack pairings, various pregnancies and non consensual relationships among other things. This is also an AU._

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 1:  
****_A Forced Relationship_**

Stella woke up to beautiful golden sunlight streaming through her dorm room window. The golden haired fairy stretched her arms and then looked over at her two suitcases. Letting out a deep sigh she got up and began to look through her clothing in order to divide it between her father's place and her mother's place. Amore floated next to her and seemed to read her mind. "You're wishing that your parents would just get back together, right?"

"I've never understood why they ended up divorcing each other. They seemed like such a happy couple." The female continued pulling clothing into her two bags. While her mood remained dark for some time, she found that she couldn't remain down for a long time. Every so often one of her friends would pop in and say something and Bloom and the others ended up offering various pieces of advice, including things that Stella didn't want to hear, like the fact the clothes didn't matter. Finally though, it was time to head out so that she could head first to her father's place for the summer and then her mother's.

Before she traveled to her own kingdom she would be stopping at a small restaurant in Magix in order to have a last date with Brandon as she wouldn't be able to see him for four long and agonizing weeks over the summer. The suitcases were set to be on route to the two homes and thus she didn't have to worry about it. The nice sunshine from the morning continued and she found herself sitting in the sunshine waiting for her beau. She smiled as he came in and sat down. "I'm going to miss you over the summer vacation Brandon."

"I'm going to miss you too Stella." The two suddenly leaned over and kissed each other on the lips, light and soft just the way she liked it, causing her to let out a giggle of enjoyment. "I'll go and get our food. The usual?"

"Of course!" The golden fairy chimed in, leaning on her arms. He came back and sat down and began to eat his food with the typical zeal that males went at it. Stella however picked at her food and looked at her boyfriend in a rather dreamy manner. "He's the perfect boyfriend. He's handsome, charming and so kind. He's never going to cheat on me or turn me down. Eventually we're going to get married and I'll have a beautiful dress. Maybe we can finish this date by looking at wedding dresses. That would simply make my day absolutely amazing."

Suddenly a silky dark voice came from behind her. "Is this your boyfriend Stella?"

The golden fairy turned her head to look at the dark haired female whose hands were on her hips. The female's nose wrinkled up as she looked at Brandon. He of course gave the female a confused look. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Chimera. I'm a lady in waiting for Princess Stella." The girl continued to wrinkle her nose at the young man. "Your boyfriend is ugly."

Stella glared at the female before standing up and slamming her hands down on the table. "Why do you always have to cause problems. And last time I checked you weren't a lady in waiting for me anymore. You caused way to many problems. You were always complaining."

"I'm still not incorrect in saying that you're a very spoiled princess who needs to share what she has." Chimera folded her arms across her chest.

"That's kind of rude." Brandon stood up and tried to get between the two girls, only to have Chimera pour hot coffee down his front, causing him to suddenly yelp.

"This is none of your business." The girl snapped out.

Stella however grabbed her beau's hand and dragged him out of the fast food place, a frown upon her face. They headed towards the fountain and she magicked the mess off of Brandon's clothing. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What do you want to do until you have to leave?" Brandon asked, a smile on his face..

"I want to look at wedding dresses." The golden haired fairy chimed. At first he stared at her, but then nodded his head in agreement. The place was beautiful as were the dresses. Despite the fact they were still in school and not old enough to be getting married they ended up taking her measures and letting her try on the dresses. Brandon's smile grew with each and every dress.

"Now, if you were shopping for your real dress, you wouldn't be able to let the groom be able to see you in your dress. It is considered bad luck for the bride if she ends up being seen by the groom in her wedding dress. Something about old magic and making the brides life miserable." The woman behind the counter smiled. "That's one of those old tradition that everyone has forgotten about. Some of them are really out there that people don't believe that they were ever once true."

While Stella enjoyed trying on the dresses while she waited for the time to tick away, she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her and she no longer felt comfortable trying on the dresses. Thankfully though, she was almost done and they were able to go to the portal location before Brandon saw her off. Upon opening up the portal, she ended up in the front foyer before the ball room. Her father came over to her, a smile on his face. "I have a wonderful surprise for you. You are getting a princess ball this afternoon."

At first Stella smiled. "But I don't have any time to get ready, let alone invite my friends."

"Your dress is already prepared for you as well as your jewelry." Her father stated, causing Stella to let out a deep sigh. She went to her room as Amore followed her close behind. She didn't however notice when her pixie disappeared as she was busy trying to send her invites to her friends. She arrived in the room and one of her maids handed her a jewelry box. She opened it up and found a heart shaped golden locket encrusted with diamonds. She removed the piece of jewelry from the case and placed it around her neck.

"Father still doesn't have a good choice in jewelry but I have to concede to wearing it because he wants me too." Stella stated. However, a frown came over her face as she felt her mind suddenly go numb.

Another two maids suddenly pulled out her dress. The dress was white and had a skirt that cut off the top of her thigh, while the train extended to her hips. The top was a wrap around that showed her back and sides through a drape that went over her shoulders. Stella blinks a couple of times. "_But this is a wedding dress. I should be protesting the fact I am being forced to marry._" However, Stella spoke up, her words coming out in a way she didn't expect. "What a lovely dress. I'm looking forward to the princess ball."

She then found herself being dressed in the clothing with ballet style shoes added in along with a veil. She then headed to the ball room and found herself standing next to her father. "I have an announcement to make." The bearded man spoke up, while Stella stood next to him with another smile. "As one may remember, the fairy folk used to be a different group from us humans. They were a group that consisted of all females who would create a new fairy by using soul bonding magic between two fairies. However, fairies began to fall in love and soul bond themselves with us humans. The fairies created from this method were weaker then the fairies created from the other method. In an attempt to restrengthen the royal blood line, my daughter is to be soul bonded to another fairy."

Stella's mind was going very fast. "_But this isn't what I want! I have a boyfriend! What has over come my father! He actually can't be serious can he? I mean, this whole thing isn't something I've heard about. And surely there is no way that a female can carry the baby of another female! I got laughed at in class when I brought this up once, so... this can't possibly be possible!_"

"As for the lucky fairy, it is going to be Chimera, the daughter of Countess Cassandra. So if she'll step up and proceed wit the first dance with my daughter, we can start this princess ball, as Solaria now has a new princess." Her father continued to smile as if nothing was wrong.

The dark haired female stepped up to Stella with a smile on her face. Stella found herself forced from taking the lead in the dance. With a whisper, the blond fairy whispered into Chimera's ear. "Explain to me what is going on. You don't like me."

"Just be careful about making yourself look bad. I'm actually in full agreement with this and you don't want to look bad disobeying your father's command." Chimera stated. "Wait until we get to our room. Until then we enjoy our wedding bliss, because we'll be heading off on our honeymoon for the rest of vacation time before school starts back up again."

"But isn't it laughable that we could have a child together." Stella let out small chuckle. To her dismay she could hear the other people in the ball room whisper in an overly loud manner that the two looked like a cute couple.

The dark goth leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Actually, I looked it up in my school library. It is completely possible, but hasn't been practiced for a long time so most people have forgotten."

Eventually, Stella felt an ache in her legs as they continued to dance. The ball had started at six and the clock went past midnight and into one o'clock. She was glad when she could finally stop dancing and she could head back to her room. What she didn't like was the fact Chimera ended up coming with her. "_Please go away..."_

But Stella couldn't verbally ask the girl to leave her. The girl had a smile on her face however. "Now you're bonded with me, your only able to share your looks with me and you won't be dating that ugly boyfriend."

"That's because you're the loveliest thing besides myself." Stella cooed. "_No! I don't think that!_" Chimera spun the princess around and pushed her down onto her back upon the circular bed. One of Chimera's hands reached up to stroke Stella's cheek gently while the girl tried to wiggle out from underneath the other girl. "_No, I don't belong to you. I'm my own person._" The female lowered her face to Stella and locked her lips with the blonde's. Stella found herself beginning to kick as the other female used her tongue in her mouth. The kiss was longer then anything she had ever done with Brandon.

Stella began to feel her the top of her clothing removed and she suddenly clutched her arms around her chest area. Chimera pulled back. "What ever is the matter?"

"_I've never undressed even in front of my friends, only my maids!_" Stella thought, but instead said. "I'm rather nervous about tonight.

"_The pale moons of this universe, they do not compare to thine bosom, not letting me see is a curse, so let them be my hymn._" Chimera lilted the poetry at the golden haired fairy causing Stella to pull her hands to the side. The girl began to kiss her and touch her in places Stella was uncomfortable with and finally she simply blacked out. Stella woke up to sunlight shining through the window. She tried moving but suddenly realized that someone was on top of her. Her body was completely unclothed and a very naked Chimera was lying on top of her. Inwardly Stella couldn't help but cry.


	2. Chimura's Slave

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ I'd say please review, but with only eleven hits to this story so far I think we need to ask people to read the fanfic instead.  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ No questions? I guess we just move onto the next chapter then. I figured out a way we could include some Harry Potter stuff in this chapter, though not much at this point in time._

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 2:  
****_Chimera's Slave_**

_The small female found herself hurrying along the platform of the train station. Stella felt smaller then usual and she reached a hand up to push up her eye glasses. The small female hadn't worn eyes glasses since she turned twelve, when her father and mother announced she was old enough to use a spell to make sure she could see wherever she went. Her stomach flipped in butterflies and she pulled a trunk behind her. A conductor picked up the trunk and told her he would take it for her. "It is your first year at […]."_

"_At where?" Stella thought to ask, but instead she said aloud, "Yes, it is going to be my first year. I'm excited to be going."_

_She then got on the train and hurried to find a compartment and while she was walking down the corridor, she glanced over to see a room where four boy's were sitting and chatting with each other. Two of the boy's had brown hair while the other two had black. One of the boy's with black hair had glasses and one of the boy's with brown hair had a scar on their face. Instead of stopping and listening to their conversation, she instead headed towards an empty compartment. The train started up and she felt very alone._

_However, she soon found herself joined by another person and she sat down across from Stella. Glancing up, the golden haired fairy noticed that the girl had black hair and a mole, none other then Chimera. "Do you think the older students are going to make fun of me for these dorky glasses. My dad is the one who picked them out?"_

"_Stella looks beautiful no matter what she wears." The other girl chimed in, a smile upon her face. "Since we're best friends Stella Varskvlavi and we'll always be together, let's make the promise that we'll marry when we get old enough to do so. We'll have a lot of babies too."_

"_Whose going to be the momma?" Stella asked. "Stella Varskvlavi or Chimera Briesmonis?"_

"_Stella Varskvlavi of course, because she is the prettier one of us." Chimera smiled at her. "We'll always be friends right? If you break your promise, you get to be my slave and vice versa."_

"_As if I would ever break my promises!" Stella let out a laugh. "Why don't we marry now? I mean, there is nothing stopping us from getting married right now."_

"_Yup, all we have to do is kiss on the lips." Chimera watched as Stella's cheeks suddenly heated up and she leaned forward and left a light kiss. "Now you're going to have my baby."_

"_Yeah, I am." The golden haired fairy then glanced down and blinked a couple of times. Her tummy hurt for some reason, almost like a bloated sickness. She placed her small hands on her eleven year old self's belly and frowned. Her belly was slowly growing in size. Her top was short, so as her tummy expanded, her belly button began to show through. The whole thing was a nightmare hands down._

**ɷ**

It was then that Stella found herself waking up, the sunlight shining through into the princess' room, the nightmare completely forgotten. She could feel the air touching parts of her body and skin touching other parts, the only cloth being underneath her. She tried sitting up only to have Chimera's head suddenly slide from her bosom to her naked lap. The golden haired fairy's cheeks suddenly flushed up as she realized that Chimera and she were both naked.

Chimera began to stir from her sleep and she suddenly sat up, giving Stella a nice view of her body, causing the golden haired fairy's blushto turn a more vivid red. "What is ever the matter love?" Chimera reached out with one hand and kissed Stella on the lips. "So what shall we do today?"

"What ever you want to do love." Stella responded back despite the fact her stomach felt naucious.

"I think I'll have you dress up in a sexy maid outfit." Chimera stated. "I want to have tons of sex with you most of all though because finally getting you all to myself is wonderful."

"If I'm to dress in a maid's outfit, what are you going to dress as?" Stella asked.

"I'm going to dress as a master, but instead of dressing in a male business suit I'm going to dress in a female one. You be good, I've already got a bunch of outfits in that trunk over there and I'll go and get dressed in another room so I can surprise you." The female stood up and headed out of the room, but not before she slapped the golden haired fairy on the bottom hard.

Stella then got up and walked over to the trunk and opened it, her cheeks flushing up again. There were various outfits in the trunk. One was a playboy bunny outfit, while another was a cat suit. There was a bunch of different bathing suits and lacy undergarments. There was even a school girls uniform. But on top of this were various whips and other items that Stella was sure was in there just so Chimera could dominate her. "_I don't want to dress in this stuff._" However, the female found herself grabbing some black lacy underwear and putting it on, with the maid's outfit over the top.

She then went and sat on the bed, noting as she did that the skirt of the maid's outfit caused her underwear to show through. However, despite her disgust she was unable to fight against what she was doing and she felt like she was losing herself slowly. "_Someone, please come and rescue me._" It was then that Chimera danced into the room and Stella knew she would have another rough time of things. "_Why is father letting this happen to me?_"

**ɷ**

Bloom held her phone up looking at the empty message box. Something felt wrong as she hadn't received any messages from her friends at school. Sure, most of them were not the type to be constantly messaging, but Stella was the eternal gossip, always sending messages about the latest fashion trends, the latest celebratory gossip, fashion advice, boyfriend advice, all unsolicited. Finally she took a deep breath and dialed the phone number of Flora as she seemed like the most reasonable of her friends and the one with the clearest head.

"_Hello. This is Flora speaking._" The fairy with nature based powers spoke up.

"Flora, this is Bloom. Have you heard from Stella? Normally she's texting me like crazy and I haven't gotten a single message telling me how it is going. That is rather unlike her."

Flora paused for a few minutes. "_Yes... that is rather unlike her but I am honestly not sure what we can do about this. I mean, its not as if we've got any other proof other then our gut. However, we could have Techna look into things to see if she can come up with anything, but it may take her some time. I hadn't really noticed as I don't look at my phone, but it is so not like her to do this._"

"How is your summer going so far other then that?" Bloom stated.

"_Well, Helios, Layla and I have been talking about something, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable talking about it._" The fairy of nature let out a deep sigh.

"I see... Helios isn't cheating on you is he?" The red head suddenly asked.

"_No. Actually, Helios came to say good bye to me before I left and Layla ended up being there. He had a rather... he said something odd about how he wouldn't mind me cheating on him with another girl. Layla then asked him if he would be comfortable with being with a guy and he said that isn't where his sexual interest lies. I guess he might have over heard Layla saying something about how love and sexual attraction are two different things. We had... a really interesting conversation. He's an artist, so he has really liberal views of things and while he isn't sexually interested in guys he told me it was all right if I was sexually interested in girls. It was..._"

"I get it. That was... a really weird conversation to have. I'm not even thinking about having sex yet, I'm just thinking about having a great boyfriend and getting through school. I want sex to wait until I'm married."

"_I'm thinking that too. Helios has rather interesting outlooks on things. He... anyways, I'd better not talk more about the subject. You'd think..._"

"What..."

"_I was just thinking, if he's willing to let me have relationships with girls I should let him have relationships with guys. I told him that and he gave me a weird look and repeated that wasn't where his interest lies and then he said he's sexually attracted to good art._"

"Artists." Bloom let out a soft laugh.

"_I'll go ahead and ask Techna to look into things._"

"Thanks Flora." Bloom rolled over onto her stomach. She kicked up her feet and tried to relax.

However, she suddenly heard a smashing sound as something came flying through her window. The red head sat up and looked to see the brick and the broken glass. Going over she grabbed the brick and removed the letter.

"_Go back to that school for rejects._"

Bloom let out a deep sigh and set it on her desk before getting to work at repairing the window so it didn't look like anything happened. A knock came on her door and her mother, her adoptive mother, opened the door. "Bloom, is everything all right?"

"Kind of. Sort of. No." The girl held out the letter to her mom. "I think Mindy is trying to get at me again."

"You don't have any proof that it is her." The woman sighed.

"Well, if she brings up the window I'll ask her what window and if what she says is true then how did the window get fixed so fast. She's going to bring it up if it is her, and right away to. That is just the way she is."

"I'm glad you repaired it. Do be careful though." Her mother patted her on the head. "I'm glad you're growing up like you are."

"I've had to deal with a lot of things once I started going to Alfea. I'm also lucky to have you and dad being so supportive of me." Bloom smiled at the woman.

"Come down stairs, dinner is ready."

**ɷ**

In another universe a young man sat under a tree with a book over his face taking a nap. Another young man came over and sat next to him, letting out a deep sigh as he did. "Are you ever going to pick up a book and read it Sirius?"

"I read this one." The black haired youth removed the book from covering his eyes. "I was wondering... why are stories about fairies so much nicer when it comes to Muggle tales then Wizarding tales. I mean, this is hot stuff."

"You're looking at a picture book, aren't you. You didn't really read it, you just looked at all of the pictures."

"Yes, but these fairies are hot babes, hot chicks." The guy stated.

"Can you think of anything else? Like the fact you've missed class again?"

"Shut up Remus. I'm going back to my nap, thank you very much."


	3. Rescueing Stella

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ Sadly, we still have no reviews, favorites or follows. However, that isn't exactly surprising as we haven't gotten that many hits as of yet. We've gotten less then twenty-five hits.__**Cracked Pepper **__~ Still no questions.__That said, my cousin would like you to vote in her poll please! :D __**WARNING: **__There is the mentioning of abortion in this chapter, but it does not occur._

**Number the Stars ****Chapter 3:****_Rescuing Stella_**

The next day Bloom found herself helping her adoptive mother out in the flower shop. Staying in the shop rather then going outside was a good thing as the weather outside was warm and uncomfortable. The crimson haired fairy found herself scribbling down someones order when Mitsy and her friends came into the place, letting out the cacophonous giggles as they did so.

When the adult left the room Mitsy walked over. "I heard someone threw a brick through your window last night Bloom."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." The red head sighed. "Do you need to place an order or something?"

"That's not possible!" Mitsy blinked a couple of times.

Bloom continued with her plan. "Actually, if anyone goes and looks at my parents house they'll find that my bedroom window isn't broken nor is any other window of the house. You know Mitsy, you shouldn't tell such lies. However, if you've heard something that means you know someone was planning on doing something, right?"

The girl grumbled while the other two girls stared in disbelief. It was then that one of Mitsy's friends managed to blurt out the truth. "That can't be, we threw the brick last night."

"I see..." The crimson haired fairy shook her head, a smile on her face. "I've heard that when three people share the same dream there is something more to it. Do you all hate me that much? I mean, I haven't done anything to any of you three, so I've never figured out why you're always acting the way you guys do."

Mitsy let out an irritated sound. "Bloom, you really don't get it do you? We out class you by a long shot and you would take eons in order to catch up with us when it comes to class."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact your friends like to kiss up to you and I don't." The fairy smiled at them. "I prefer being my own person thank you."

"Well, you don't have any friends, so you have no place to talk." The girl placed a hand to her lips and began to laugh aloud.

Bloom sighed. "I do have friends. Right now I'm worried about one of them because she hasn't contacted me like she usually does."

"Maybe she figured out she outclasses you." Mitsy snapped back.

"No... my other friends agree that something is wrong." The girl stated. "However, I doubt you would know what either of your friends are like and you wouldn't know if they were in trouble or not because you haven't taken the chance to know them."

"You're so stuck up Bloom!" With that, Mitsy turned and hurried off with her nose in the air. Her two friends followed after her, the other two girls glancing back at Bloom.

This was around the time that Bloom's phone rang and she opened it up. "Hello, Bloom speaking."

"_Hello Bloom, this is Techna._"

"Do you have any news about Stella?" The red haired fairy had a hopeful sound to her voice.

"_That's just the thing. There __isn't__ any news coming from Solaria. I mean, there is news coming out of the place, but all of it are copies of previously released news broadcasts. So I dug deeper and all communication has been cut off from Solaria and the imports and exports are suddenly being regulated greatly._"

"How could the people of Solaria not know that something was going on?" Bloom suddenly found herself suddenly confused.

"_That is actually a __very__ good question. The people of Solaria may not even realize what is going on unless they have connections with the royal family. If Timmy wasn't on vacation with his family I'd be able to get him to help me hack through the computer systems guarding information. Hacking an entire planets system is much more complicated then hacking the schools system. I'm going to need time."_

"How long..." Bloom frowned at this.

"_A month at most..._" Techna spoke up.

"A _month?_" The red head blinked a couple of times. "But... then it might be to late."

"_It may already be to late._" The other female shook her head. "_We can't make a move until we've gotten things planned out. If we know something is wrong we can get the teachers to help us get into Solaria, as right now no one is coming or going." hands down._

_ɷ_

Techna getting the information only took a couple of weeks and the girls decided to gather at the school in their dorm rooms to discuss the information gathered. Thus every single one of them came back from vacation in a hurry. Flora and Lalya were already speaking by the time Bloom got there and both girls ended up having an embarrassed look on their faces when she came in. She didn't ask what was going on, but instead sat down waiting for Musa and Techna to show up.

Musa came in and flopped down on the bed, kicking her legs up. "Oh, come on. Why did Riven have to be such a jerk to me when I told him I had to cancel our date so that we could discuss what's going on with Stella."

"Well, my news honestly isn't good news. Do any of you know about the old fairy culture?" Techna plopped down on the bed.

"I think it goes without saying that I don't know." Bloom piped up.

Flora let out a slight cough, the embarrassed look on her face returning. "A long time ago the fairies were only female. They... umm..."

"What Flora means is it is natural for us fairies to be bi-sexual, attracted to the female fairy kind and also be attracted to a male at the same time." Layla piped up. "Particularly since it used to be that fairies only reproduced among themselves. This is why there is not male fairies among us, there were no males in the first place. Of course, I've also heard that male decedents have some sort of side effects when it comes to being fairies or not."

Bloom suddenly found her face turning a bright red. "I never knew that... I never thought that either."

"Well, the tradition has been done away with. It's something our mom's talk to us about at a young age, but its also developed a kind of taboo nature because for humans, non-magical folk, it is impossible to have a relationship between two females that results in them being able to make a family." Musa flopped onto the bed. "So, we really don't talk about it once we get to school despite the fact some of us are inclined to be attracted to the same sex. It's something we have to deal with though and even be prepared for."

"I feel like I am getting a school lecture here." Bloom let out a deep sigh.

"What I've found out is that Stella is now soul bonded to another female fairy." Techna stated. "She's also according to Solaria's newspapers agreed to this relationship, no questions asked."

"Stella wouldn't do that. She's in love with Brandon." Flora shook her head. "Even I know Stella has no interest in females."

"So I did some more research." The purple haired fairy spoke up. "I zoomed in to the picture and found this."

"A necklace that Stella is wearing?" Bloom blinked a couple of times.

"You've lost us Techna."

"It is a necklace that basically forces a person to become attracted to a person whether they happen to be naturally attracted to this person or not. The person becomes a slave then to the person they are attracted to. The original purpose of this necklace was for people who wanted to be treated like a slave by their partner, however the necklaces were banned and asked to be destroyed. Many were, and it was surmised that few still existed and getting a hold of one, while it isn't illegal, the now make it so the two people have to sign a contract. The contract can also have a stipulation that it only lasts for an hour, or a day, or a year. The necklace then falls off and can't be put back on until the contract is signed. These have been modified since the original release."

"So what are we going to do?" Layla frowned.

"We've gotten permission from the school to enter Solaria, and while there is a restriction from having us go in the teachers are going to open a portal for us to Stella's exact location . We simply have to get in there and pull her out within a short period of time. They then have the equipment to remove the necklace. However, if she's already bonded with the person this may be problematic."

"Because she'll comply to what they say even after we remove the necklace." Musa let out a deep yawn.

"No. Because she will be pregnant."

"Can't she give up the baby for adoption or... that other option." Bloom's face twisted up.

"By that other option you don't happen to mean abortion?" Techna piped up, which caused the other girls to have horrified looks. "Bloom doesn't know that in most of the fairy realms having an abortion is illegal."

"Even if it wasn't, it has a negative effect on a fairies magic." Flora commented. "If they willingly have an abortion they lose magic ability. If they are forced to have an abortion... you end up with a dark version of yourself for a period of time. You remember your dark version, don't you Bloom? Well, this is because the whole concept goes against a fairies nature. Actually, the same thing happens to witches I've heard."

_ɷ_

Stella woke up late in the afternoon and she found herself not feeling to well. She stood up and pulled on her light purple underwear and the nightgown that was a light see through material. She then headed to the bathroom to shower, leaving Chimera behind to her own business. She could feel her stomach cramping up and when she washed herself she found her breasts to be sore. Letting out a deep sigh she dried herself off and headed over to her wardrobe and picked out a two piece swim suit with a soft floral design. After she dressed herself she pulled a wrap over her shoulders and headed to the castle pool.

Upon arriving she opened up her bag, only to suddenly have a shadow cross over her. "Stella, why did you leave me alone in our room?"

The golden haired fairy glanced up and saw that Chimera was standing next to her in the buff, her own swimsuit hanging over her arm. "_Most sane people would have gotten dressed before walking through the halls of the castle._" She glanced away, her cheeks flushing up. "My swimsuit is embarrassing. I don't look good in it."

With that, Chimera suddenly sat in her lap straddling her. "Your body will always be beautiful to me. Why don't I put some tanning oil on you? You know, we could go skinny dipping."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Oh..." With that, Chimera stood up and pulled on her own swimsuit before sitting down behind Stella. The golden fairy didn't fight the tanning oil being placed on her body and she then found herself putting it onto Chimera. It was then that Chimera sat in front of her and took her thumb and pulled on the front of Stella's bikini bottom to get a good look. "So pretty, I wish you would be completely in the nude, but then I don't want anyone else enjoying what only I should be allowed to see.

Chimera leaned forward and locked lips with the fairy and she pushed her tongue in. It was then that the sound of a portal opening came to their ears and Chimera pulled away in anger.. All of the five other members of the Winx Club were there in their fairy form. Chimera stood up, her face twisting in anger. "Gaurds!"

However, Bloom quickly moved behind Stella and began to pull her through the portal. Chimera grabbed on, only to receive a blast from the pool as Layla used her powers to soak the female. The next thing she knew, they were through.

_ɷ_

A red head walked over to Sirius. "Look, Remus is getting upset."

"It's the last day of classes and we were just getting our grades before we headed home. It isn't that big of a deal."


	4. Not Wanted

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ Still plugging away at this story.  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ We're bored, what can we say._

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 4:  
****_Not Wanted_**

Getting through the portal was the easy thing to do. However, as Stella found herself pulled through Chimera reached out and grabbed the top of her bikini and wouldn't let go. The golden haired fairy could feel the straps pull against her skin before snapping. As soon as she was through the gate, she found herself covering her chest in indignity. Her cheeks flushed red upon seeing the male teachers in the school only to have them turn their heads away and head out of the room.

Faregonda reached her hand up to touch the necklace. "It will take a bit of time to remove the necklace Stella."

"I don't want it removed." The blond haired female stated.

"So says every victim of this necklace." Griselda sighed. "I wish they had simply gotten rid of all these necklaces in the first place. Even with the modifications the use isn't to our moral code."

"It isn't as if Stella put the necklace on knowing what it would do." Bloom stated in defense of her friend.

"I think first we need to get Stella some clothes." Faregonda stated. "Particularly since the professors who happen to know how to remove said necklace happen to of the male falculty. After a bit of time, Stella found herself dressed in a sundress and the two male teachers came back in. The short teacher began to remove the necklace and after a couple of hours it popped off.

Stella grabbed her throat and let out a sigh of relief. "This has got to be my worst summer ever."

"Can you tell us what is going on?" the elf professor asked.

"I was going home for the summer when my father announced that I was going to have a princess ball. I put the necklace on thinking it was from him, but then I ended up putting on a wedding dress despite the fact I didn't want to. And then I ended up dancing with Chimera... she and I used to be friends when I was younger but then her behavior was strange and I asked my father to remove her from being my lady in waiting. She kept saying insulting things to me which... now that I think back on, they were rather strange considering what has happened. Well, let's just say she totally violated me and touched me places she shouldn't, not to mention she made me do things I didn't want to do."

"I know this is going to sound hard, but I need you to step in my office with Griselda so we can document this when the proper authority gets here. This means you're going to have to tell us everything that happened, despite the fact it is traumatic. However, we'll both be there."

Stella got up and left and the other girls turned to look at each other. Long before they had gone out of their fairy form. Bloom placed her hands behind her head. "Well, this should be over now, right?"

"Maybe not." Flora frowned at the other girls. "Didn't Stella say her father was involved."

"It is possible he is under control too." Techna spoke up. "If this is the case then this is going to turn into a universal law situation. He could even be controlled into attacking Alfea with his soldiers. Unlike the other times we don't have the other students here to protect the school, so it is going to turn problematic."

"Yeah, but we can't let that girl take Stella back." Bloom stated firmly.

**_ɷ_**

Time was something that the Winx girls were worrying about, but they soon found themselves glad that Solaria first took the tactic of negotiations. This meant they had time to plan things out in case they would be attacked and a week passed. Stella felt her stomach becoming worse over the week and her breasts also hurt. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore and hurried to the bathroom one morning to throw up.

Flora came behind her with a worried look on her face. "I think you need to see the nurse Stella."

"I'm not sick!" The golden haired fairy protested.

"Wouldn't it better to be sick then to find out you're pregnant?" The tan skinned fairy spoke up.

Stella paled but got up to change into an outfit that was borrowed from the other girls. She then headed over to the nurses office and sat down on one of the beds. The nurse came over to her with a frown on her face. "I've heard about your situation I have a test you can take to see if you're pregnant or not. Normally I don't carry them here, but I received a special request."

"I'm tired though, do I have to?" Stella asked, but complied. She listened to the woman. "I have to do what?"

However, she went into the bathroom and came back, frowning as she did so and handed the test to the nurse. The nurse took a look at the test, frowning as she did so. "I'm sorry Stella, but you are pregnant."

At this, Stella burst into tears. "I can't be pregnant! I haven't had sex with... well, I haven't had sex with a guy and I was supposed to marry Brandon and have his babies, not this baby! And what is going to happen to my figure! I expected to be out of school before I had a baby! Why did I have to have this happen to me!"

She kept crying, folding her legs up to her chest. The whole situation was horrible in her personal opinion. After a period of time she went to go see Bloom, her makeup all streaked up. "I found out I'm pregnant."

"Wow. So what they said about fairies being able to... umm..." Bloom paused. "I think I'll keep my mouth shut because you look really upset and I think I'll walk into something."

"I need to borrow your phone so I can call Brandon. My phone is back on Solaria."

"Sure, but I'll have to call Sky to get things cleared up." With that she called her boyfriend. "Hi Ski. Stella's misplaced her phone. Could she talk to Brandon please?"

"_I'm not sure if that is a good idea. He's been mad about something for the past few days. He won't tell me what it is about._" Sky commented.

"It is rather important." Bloom stated.

"_All right. I'll try getting him to talk to her._" Sky handed his phone over to Brandon while Bloom handed hers over.

"Brandon?" Stella spoke up, a rather hopeful sound in her voice.

"_I'm not exactly wanting to talk to you of all people._" Brandon snapped.

"What did I do?"

"_You sent me a lot of nasty texts the last couple of days._"

"I didn't do that! I don't even have my phone! It had to have been..." Stella suddenly found himself suddenly paling.

"_It had to have been who? Don't tell me that you've been cheating on me and your new boyfriend has it. If you've called to break up with me ten so be it._"

"I don't want to break up! Can't you even listen to me when I tell you that I'm..." The golden hairy paused.

"_Your what? Stella, just spit it out._"

"I'm pregnant."

"_What!_" Brandon suddenly became seriously livid. "_Stella, I __know__ that __it__ can't be mine! I can't believe you! Do you think I would want to be with you after you've been sleeping with other guys. I am quite sure it is other guys as I recollect the fact you flirted with a __lot__ of guys Stella. It feels like your coming crawling back to me after you've been messing around. It isn't going to happen._"

Stella heard the phone click off and she burst into tears. "He broke off with me!"

Bloom took the phone from her, her mood quite miffed. "Really, how come he thinks he can just throw you out like that! He didn't even stop to listen to find out you were..."

"Were what Bloom?" Tears streamed down Stella's cheeks.

"Raped..." Bloom felt like something clicked. "Yuck."

Her phone rang and she picked it up. Sky was on the other side of the phone. "_Bloom, __please__ tell me what is going on! I've never seen Brandon this mad! He's throwing a fit about the whole situation and I can't get an edge in word wise._"

"Stella has had a really bad last few weeks."

"_And she is really pregnant?_"

"It's not like she was trying to get pregnant Sky."

"_Can she say she wasn't trying not to?_"

"Do you know what a date rape drug is? Well, something like that is involved. Also... it isn't a guy." Bloom piped up. "It's... umm..."

"_You just found out about the fact a female fairy can get another female fairy pregnant, didn't you?_" Sky let out a deep sigh.

"Don't say that out loud!"

"_I'm the only one in the room. I'm not going to ask for details. Tell Stella I'm going to try talking to Brandon. I can't guarantee anything, but if it doesn't work out tell Stella that I think she can do better the a guy who doesn't listen._"

"There is something else you should known. We might be having a fight with the people from Solaria soon."

"_That serious huh. That explains why my parents have been talking and why they're restricting my movements. Brandon and I may not be able to help. Actually, Brandon is going to likely refuse to help with this. And that makes it harder for me. I'll just try harder to explain things to him._"

Bloom looked over at Stella who was still sobbing, curled up on the bed.

_**ɷ**_

Things couldn't get worse, or so the Winx thought. A few hours later Techna dropped a major blow for everybody in the group. She found out that a good deal of their classmates had somehow gotten the information that Stella was pregnant and there were a lot of comments going on about how Stella was a slut and how she didn't deserve to have Brandon. There was also a note about how they hoped Brandon would break up with the skank which meant that the news about Brandon breaking up with her hadn't leaked yet.

They tried keeping it from Stella, but the poor girl began to receive hate mail, and not just hate mail from girls at the school. Brandon happened to have a fanbase outside and Stella was crying again. She was also off and on the toilet and drinking a lot of water. She clutched her tummy and curled up in a ball instead of trying to do anything and ended up not being a help with the plans to protect herself from Chimera coming to attack them.

It was around midnight that the attack came and Stella could hear outside of her window Chimera speaking. "Why did you have to leave? Anyways, I couldn't wait until the negotiations were over, I've come to bring you back and then you'll never be able to leave my side."

Bloom however suddenly broke the window with her attack and the other Winx girls were between Chimera and Stella. Stella was transformed, but she couldn't get near Chimera and had to keep her distance as that was what the girl wanted. The battle however wasn't going very well and finally the headmistress found herself stepping in. "The one way to settle this is to send Stella somewhere where you can't get your hands on her."

"You wouldn't dare. That kind of magic..."

"I don't have to listen to a child speak such words. We can always retrieve Stella once we are done." Faragonda then started her spell and Stella found herself disapearing and traveling to another world. It was then however that Chimera threw her own spell and the whole thing began to bend and not go the way that it was supposed to. The next thing Stella knew, she was falling.


	5. Another World

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ And now we get to the major Hogwarts stuff!  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ And things get to be very fun! I love crack fic!_

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 5:  
****_Another World_**

A soft breeze blew around on the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius Black felt restless and didn't want to stay inside for classes. It was then that he glanced over a younger students shoulder and his eye caught the attention of a book with beautiful pictures of sexy women. He leaned over the persons shoulder and tapped them on the shoulder. "That book..."

"It's... umm... a Muggle book."

"Can I see it. You're in Griffindor so I'll leave it in the common room when I am done with it."

He then headed outside and found a nice tree and began to look through each and every painting, drooling over how beautiful these girls were compared to _real_ girls. Finally however, he let out a deep yawn and he lay back down and covered his face with the book to take a nap. It felt like someone was watching him and it was then that someone sat down next to him. "Are you ever going to pick up a book and read it Sirius?"

The young man tried ignoring him and simply went back to sleep until Lily decided to interrupt him. He again felt like someone was watching him and he told the girl to go away. That feeling though didn't leave when he thought it would and he pulled the book away. To his surprise, he suddenly felt a weight landing on his midsection and he let out an irritated sound. However, he paused for a few minutes and sat up. He blinked a couple of times before smiling.

"_I must seriously be dreaming._" The male saw that in his lap was a gorgeous female dressed in a shimmering outfit that was nice and revealed a bit of skin. She had beautiful translucent wings and wore long boots, not to mention her hair was tied into two long golden ponytails. He reached his hand out and groped the female's breast. "Wow... you're real."

"Don't touch me there!" The girl stated, suddenly launching a kick to Sirius' chin. She backed away, clutching her chest. "I'm not going to let you violate me!"

"You act like someone has violated you." The dark haired youth spoke up.

However, the female was suddenly in his face. "Why do I get the feeling I actually know you?"

"Well, I don't know you." The male smirked at her. "I take it that your a Fairy, like in these Muggle books?"

Stella picked up the book. "I'm not sure what you mean by Muggle, but this is just like the book Bloom had. It doesn't even begin to cover us."

"Well, the fairies we have in the Wizarding world aren't even like this." The young man laughed. It was then that crunching could be heard coming down the pathway. It was then that three other boy's suddenly paused and looked at her, staring.

One with brown hair and scars on his face suddenly blinked a couple of times. "What have you done this time?"

"I haven't done anything." The male let out a deep sigh. "She just dropped out of the sky."

"Yeah right. Nice trying to pull our leg Sirius." The other dark haired youth walked over.

"I _did_ fall from the sky." Stella protested. She got up and moved to be slightly behind the tree.

"Are those wings?" The shorter of the brown haired boy's spoke up.

"Of _course _they're wings." The golden haired fairy suddenly found herself fluttering up into the air slightly before landing. "It should be rather obvious what I am."

"Except nothing like what you are exists in the magical world." Remus spoke up suddenly. "Well, we do have fairies but they are nothing like what you are. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the planet Solaria." Stella stated, only to find the three boy's who hadn't been addressing her suddenly burst into fits of laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Next thing you're going to say is that you're from the planet's closest to the sun!" James laughed out loud as his glasses fell off.

"All right, where am I?" The golden haired fairy asked.

"If you're asking what planet you're from, it is Earth." Sirius also found himself laughing at the entire situation.

"More specifically you're in Great Britain, on the grounds of Hogwarts. I can't tell you the exact location as it is unchartable." Remus spoke up, frowning despite the fact the others were laughing their heads off.

Stella on the other hand suddenly paled. "Wait a second. I'm on Earth? Earth isn't supposed to have magic, it hasn't had magic for a long time."

"What world do you come from?" Sirius stated, before biting his lip from his laughter. "Wait... you've already told us."

"This isn't funny. Look, I'll use my staff to show you Alfea" She made her staff appear from her ring, but she couldn't get a picture to appear.

"That's all your powers can do?" Peter however suddenly found himself being hit by a hard spell full on in the chest causing him to go backwards.

"I don't know why I can't open a portal to my school."

"What exactly happened to you so you ended up here at Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Someone was trying to take me back to my home planet so the headmistress of my school sent me to another place in order to get me away. The person trying to take me back... she did use a spell that hit the teachers spell."

"I think your teacher meant to send you to a place within your universe but instead sent you to a universe where magic ends up working differently. You're an oddity here."

"Exactly how am I to get home!" Stella paled considerably.

"The better question is how we're going to hide you from the teachers. You stand out like a sore thumb as a fairy."

"Then I'll just remove my fairy form." Stella stated, letting her fairy form disappear. She then appeared in pajamas she had borrowed from Bloom, which caused the boy's to suddenly snicker.

"It's not my fault I'm dressed like this! We were attacked while we were sleeping!"

"James, you should get out your invisibility cloak." Sirius stated. "This way we can get her onto the train and off Hogwarts grounds without a problem."

"That also said, I've _got_ to use the restroom."

**ɷ**

The guys took Stella up to a bathroom that was haunted by a ghost named Moaning Myrtle. She was able to shed the cloak as soon as she got into the bathroom, but then she found herself to be the interest of this floating spirit. They didn't have floating spirits in her world and she walked across the cold floor, wishing she had some sort of slipper on her feet. Her bladder felt like it was going to burst and she hurried to one of the stalls. She then pulled down her pajama pants and her panties and sat down on the cold toilet. However, as soon as she did this the ghost popped her head into the stall.

"Who are you?"

Stella found herself suddenly going red in the face. "Who are you?"

"I'm the ghost that haunts this bathroom." The girl smiled at her. "Actually, I float along the pipes and I can end up in any bathroom I want. You're rather pretty, but I haven't see you around Hogwarts before, so I know you're not a student. Who are you?"

"She's a person from another world that we're hiding." Remus spoke up.

"What the hell are you guys doing in the girls bathroom!" Stella snapped the words out.

"That's because nobody else wants to be around poor Myrtle." Peter spoke up. "I still think you're kind of cute and I would have been your boyfriend when you were alive."

"Can you believe them? These guys are always up to trouble and they end up causing problems. And the only one that has a crush on me is the one that actually isn't popular."

Stella's cheeks turned red, but she couldn't hold it in anymore and thus wasn't able to tell the boy's to get out. After she finished, she stepped out of the room. Remus however spoke up. "Before we get on the train, we need to ask you something. Why is this person from the other world after you?"

"I'm actually the princess of my planet." This was met with giggling fits from the others. "And someone forced me into a relationship with them, going so far as to control both my movements and my fathers, thus I'm now..."

Stella paused, her cheeks flushing red. Peter glanced at the other boy's, who had gotten the context of what Stella was saying. "What does she mean?"

"She was raped and now is pregnant." James stated. He glanced over at Sirius. "This is your situation, you deal with it."

"I still need to borrow your cloak." Sirius stated. "No way am I going to get her out of here without having problems."

"No."

"Come on James. We'll all get in trouble other wiseand Sirius can return the cloak later on." Remus spoke up.

James let out a deep sigh. "My question is what are you going to tell your parents about this whole situation?"

"I'll tell them she is a pureblood Witch..."

"Witch..." Stella suddenly found her face paling.

"There are only Wizards and Witches here in this world." Remus piped up.

"I'll tell them she is a pureblood Witch who was raped by an older person trying to steal her families inheritance and now that she is pregnant her family has instead kicked her out and she has nowhere to go. My parents know enough about the cruatious curse to know that it is possible to use it in this manner and I'll also tell them that she's liable to say some weird things because the situation has left her traumatized."

"This is a bad idea."

"I'm not helping and yours and Peters place isn't any good." James said to Remus.

"I wouldn't mind having a hot looking..."

Sirius thumped the smaller boy on the head. "Out of all of us he is the worst pervert. That is why it is a no. I guess she can pretend to be mute. By the way, my name is Sirius Black, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. Your name is?"

"Stella... Stella Varskvlavi." Stella paused. "_Where did that last name come from?_" She then realized he had said something. "What do you mean by pretending to be mute."

"My mother is going to make you some sort of deal so you can stay with us." Sirius spoke up. "Let me make it clear that you need to take whatever deal she makes you."

"I would rather you tell her the truth or otherwise I'll find someone else to help me." Stella demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell her that you're a fairy from another world." Sirius stated. "You don't understand how this world works."

"And you're expecting me lie to people? I can't lie. Well, I can lie, but not about certain things. And I don't know enough about how your world works so she's going to know something is up."

"Then the stipulations she is going to place on you are going to be really harsh. She's going to treat you like a slave and take away all of your freedoms."

"So long as I'm not turned into a sex slave I don't care."

"His mother will likely..." James spoke up, only to have Sirius silence him.

"If she really wants to run afoul of my mother then so be it. Let her get into something she doesn't know she is getting into."

"I think you're underestimating me because I am a female."

"We think you're underestimating his mother."


	6. Train Ride

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ Well, we've gotten fifty hits now, which is double it was three chapters ago.  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ Maybe when we post the ninth chapter we'll have more then seventy-five hits. :D_

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 6:  
****_Train Ride_**

Stella's feet were ice cold as she stepped out of the bathroom making her wish that she had something to put on her feet. On top of this the floor was hard and she found herself following the four boy's through the castle past other students, trying her best not to be bumped by any other students from the school. She then found herself walking across a rocky path towards a group of carriages that seemed to be pulled by nothing.

She found herself squished into the carriage wall as the four boys also got into the vehicle. On top of this one of the boy's smelled. She guessed it was the one called Peter as he seemed more like a follower then someone with any level of sophistication. A red head came to join them with her friend and James was about to open his mouth to let them on when Sirius spoke up with a big grin on his face. "Sorry Lilly, there isn't any room in this carriage."

"It isn't as if I want to be near someone as immature as James Potter." The girl stated before hurrying away with her friend.

"Thanks a lot Sirius!" James snapped.

Remus let out a deep sigh. "Do you want Lily to be the one to get us in trouble for having an extra guest with us? You know that she won't put up with any of the stunts we pull."

"Then, she's a goody-two-shoes?" Stella asked.

Sirius suddenly asked. "No, it is more along the lines she doesn't like other people bullying other people, or doing things she thinks might get them hurt. She doesn't tattle on us when she doesn't think we're endangering other people's lives or causing problems for others. That is just the way she is."

"So she is actually a really nice person who might have been willing to help me out." Stella sighed.

"Yeah, but she would have told the teachers about you..."

"Maybe telling the teachers would actually be the best thing to do rather then doing things on your own." The golden haired fairy spoke up. "Plus, she's a _girl_."

None of the boy's answered her but instead choose to ignore her. The carriage began moving and when it came to a stop Stella found herself getting off and looking at an outdoor train station. She glanced around as her feet touched the wooden floor before following the boy's onto the train. For some strange reason the train felt like it was familiar to the blonde. She got on and found that the train was nice and the seated compartments were red satin. She sat down and felt herself quite comfortable. However, she blinked a couple of times. "I have to use the restroom again."

"Remus..."

"I'll take you to the perfect's bathroom. It can be locked and I'll keep an eye out." The male spoke up before they headed past other bathrooms, Stella's cheeks turning a deep red. When she was done she sat back down.

"She seems to have to use the restroom a lot." Peter impolitely spoke up.

"Great... Remus..."

"I can't do anything about it, you'll all just have to deal with it." The male stated, letting out a deep sigh.

"We could have just left her at school. I mean, it isn't as if we used a spell to get her to come to our world." Sirius snapped back.

"Thanks. I know nothing about this world."

"Not to mention she would end up in the Ministries clutches and an experiment." Remus sighed. "You know how the regulations are right now, particularly now that You-Know-Who is running about."

"Who?" Stella asked.

"When you get to Sirius' house you'll get an earful about him. And you'll get a full understanding why you don't want to cross Sirius' mother and end up on her bad side." James stated. "You know, you could just come and live with me and my family."

"Stella would have to come with me and you said you didn't want to deal with her." The boy leaned back, letting out a laugh.

"Oh, right." James shook his head. Stella slid down and found herself falling asleep as the train moved along..

_**ɷ**_

_Stella stood among some more kids her age and she was dressed in robes. Her hand touched her flat stomach and let out a sigh of relief. It was so close to... Stella was honestly not sure at all what it was so close to. But all the kids were happy. She glanced to her left and saw a girl with black hair and a mole on her chin near her. "Chimera?" Stella thought to herself._

_Instead, she turned her head to glance around at the other girls around her. One girl had beautiful red hair with blond streaks and beautiful blue eyes. She turned to Stella. "My name is Stella Varskvlavi. Bloom Fiore. I am a […]."_

"_That means your parents don't have any magical abilities." Stella spoke up despite not being able to hear the word. Some of her words she didn't hear herself say.. "My name is I'm a […], which means my parents are of both magical heritage. Chimera over here is a […], which means that one of her parents was of a magical heritage, while her other was a […] like you or a […] like your parents."_

_Chimera wrinkled up her nose. "The girl is a slut Stella, don't have anything to do with her."_

"_Well, that is down right mean!" Stella stated_

"_You promised we would always be friends!" Chimera whimpered._

"_But that was still mean! You should apologize!"_

"_No!" The girl then stormed off to the edge._

_This was when a girl with pig tails bounced up and down. "My name is Musa Ongaku. I'm three-fourths Asian, a forth European and one-hundred percent magical. However, I love all forms of music whether it be from the […] world or the […] world."_

_Stella found herself confused even more. She recognized everyone she had spoke to so far, but the whole thing was way to confusing. And then Tecna spoke up about how she was thinking about [...] or [...] as she was interested in knowledge, but also felt herself quite brave. Strangly, she also wore glasses and her last name was Xero. Flora was the last person to introduce herself, and her last name was Maua. This meant they would all go before her, but at what Stella didn't know._

"_Chimera Briesmonis!" someone called out._

_Chimera bounced forward and Stella watched as she walked through a hall with four tables with a colored banner above all of them. Techna pointed to the blue and red ones. Suddenly a hat was placed on Chimera's hat and then suddenly for some strange reason it headed towards the green next to be called up was Bloom and she went to the red table. So did Musa and Flora. Stella found herself suddenly called up and the hat was placed on her head._

_For some strange reason, she was sure that the hat was talking to her. "Now where do you belong. Your long term friend went to […]. You aren't very bright, so you don't belong in […] like that friend Techna is thinking of, I guess you should just go with your friend in […]."_

Stella found herself suddenly marching towards the red table, only to suddenly find herself suddenly flung into the air and suspended above the tables, her arm outstretched. Every one was frozen in place first by horror then possibly some spell that was preventing them from moving. Chimera stood up and walked up to her. "How could you! You promised me we would always be friends! You even promised that we would marry once we graduated. Since you broke your promise we'll become a family now!"

The golden haired female suddenly felt her robes ripped off her so that she was stuck in the air in her underwear and she suddenly saw her belly begin to swell into a big ball and she felt like she was going to be ill as she saw her belly expanding in front of her. She wanted to die a thousand deaths._._

_**ɷ**_

It was then that Stella woke up, her eyes going wide. A hand went down to her belly but she didn't feel a lump there and she let out a sigh of relief. She did however need to go to the bathroom again and Remus went with her in order to make sure that no one caught on to the fact there was a stranger aboard the train.

As soon as Stella finished, she suddenly heard someone speaking from outside the room. "Remus, what do you mean I can't go in? If you're letting the boys do something I'm going to be mad. Not only is this the perfect bathroom, but this is the girls perfect bathroom. So if you'll excuse me."

It was then that Lily shoved through just as Stella covered herself and slipped out. "That was so close."

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I did."

"She had to have done a non-verbal spell then. Lily can be scary when she wants something." They got back to the place and they found the boy's having purchased a bunch of snacks.

Sirius had a smirk on his face. "We bought a lot of stuff that we want Stella to try."

Stella blinked a couple of times before sitting down. The first thing they had her try was something called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. When she tasted the candy, she suddenly felt her cheeks turn green. The flavor of the candy was vinegar and she quickly swallowed. "That was awful!" The boy's suddenly started laughing. "You guys gave me that candy on purpose!"

"Well, we honestly didn't know if you would get a bad flavor or not, try another one," Sirius stated.

The golden haired fairy warily took a bean and stuck in in her mouth and let out a sigh of relief. "Green apple... so much better."

"Here, open this." James stated, handing her an odd shaped box.

Upon opening it, an object suddenly went flying into her face and she let out a yelp. Remus pulled it off. "Sorry... we should have warned you that was a chocolate frog... not a real frog mind you, and they are charmed to jump like frogs."

"That was pretty cool." Stella stated, before looking down at the object still in the package. She watched as a person was on the card before disappearing. "What just happened there?"

"Oh, that would happen to be a collectors cards. As with all pictures in the wizarding world the person doesn't stay."

"I see... what is next."

"Try this." Peter stated.

"I'm going to have to ask what that is before I taste it."

"It's an Acid Pop."

"I think I'll pass," Stella stated, as James handed her another item. She let out a deep sigh and slowly said yes or no to everything. She felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. But finally the train pulled to a stop and she pulled the cloak over her head. She stepped off the train following Sirius and he pulled her to the side and then handed the cloak quickly to James. "I don't need the cloak anymore?"

Stella let out a deep sigh before glancing around from the hidden spot. The place was a modern train station and she felt more comfortable in this place before a small figure who looked a lot like Sirius suddenly popped over. "What are you doing this time Sirius?"

"None of your business Regulus. When Kreacher gets here he'll be taking her with us."

"Mom won't be happy with you, you know."

"When is mother ever happy with me."


	7. Fairy Slave

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ If you've read this far, can I ask you to vote in the poll that is currently up?  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ Still no reviews, but votes on my cousins poll would be nice. Also, we've gotten over a hundred hits._

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 7:  
****_Fairy Slave_**

Stella knew that her situation wasn't a good one but she also wondered if it could be any worse then what happened between her and Chimera. She stood in the shadows in her pajamas while Sirius waited for something and a small figure about six inches shorter then him came to find him, his face twisted up in a frown. "What are you doing this time Sirius?"

"None of your business Regulus. When Kreacher gets here he'll be taking her with us." The boy stated without looking at the younger male in the face.

"Mom won't be happy with you, you know." The boy glowered at Sirius but the boy was rather unfazed.

"When is mother ever happy with me."

It was then that a strange looking creature popped into Stella's view and she blinked about seeing the pointed ears. The creature was short, dressed in rags and had very big eyes. "Kreacher has come to pick up Master Sirius and Master Regulus. Who is this?"

"She's going to stay with us." Sirius stated firmly.

"I haven't received permission from Mistress Black." Kreacher grumbled. "I can not do that."

"See..." Regulus stated, only to have his brother pull him back and whisper into his ear.

"_Do you want me to destroy something of yours and leave no evidence that I did it?_"

Regulas blinked a couple of times. "Kreacher... would you do it for me. She's a Pureblood classmate whose had a rough time." He then glanced as Sirius, narrowing her eyes at him."

"She's a transfer student from Beuz... whatever that school is called. She had to transfer in very late because she is from a Pureblood family overseas and some low class Pureblood decided to rape her to try to force her into a marriage and Dumbledore was asked to see to her safety as her family believes all Pureblood life is important."

Stella opened her mouth to say she was wanting to tell the truth only to have Sirius step on her foot. "She's also libel to say some weird things, like the fact she is a fairy as she is still dealing with the trauma involved."

"I see... and can the headmaster of your school confirm this?" Kreacher asked.

"Well... yes." Sirius stated firmly. "But he's passing her off as a Muggleborn at school for her safety and he won't be back for a week as he is going and speaking with her parents, or at least that is his plans."

"Mistress Black isn't home at this point in time, so I request that the three of you stay in the library waiting for her to return and for her to give her decision on the matter," the creature stated. "Because that is what Mistress Black would want."

Sirius then grabbed onto Stella's shoulder while the creature grabbed onto Sirius and Regulas. She felt a pull around her belly before she found herself landing in what amounted to a very dusty library. She sat down in a chair, rather nervous about being stuck in her pajamas and knowing full well that Sirius didn't think things through, or at least from her view point.

She remained sitting there with her feet crossed hoping that the situation would be resolves soon. A woman came into the room and glowered down at her. "What is your story again?"

"I'm a fairy."

The woman let out a snort though her nose. She then turned to Sirius and glared at the boy. "What is her story. She's insane."

"She's transferred from that other school, the really fancy one. She was raped by a wizard trying to steal her families fortunes and she is now pregnant." Sirius Black stated.

"Then she should just abort the child." The woman glared at Stella. "I know a few spells."

"Her family believes all Pureblood life is important and more important then the live of Half-Bloods and Muggleborn. Killing the baby would make it so that the others win." Sirius stated.

"Well, I have no way to confirm your story, so I am going to have to wait for Dumbledore to get back from that trip he is on." The woman glared at her before speaking up again. "That said, I can't have you staying here without earning your keep. Kreacher won't like giving up house work though."

"Tell him he's in charge of her until you can speak to Dumbledore." Regulus laughed. "He'll love being ordered to order her around."

"Fine then. The first thing we need to do is get you settled into your room and get you dresses in something more... appropriate." Stella stood up and followed the room up to the attic where she found there was a mattress without a sheet on it. The woman opened up a wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "Well, get into the dress."

Stella let out a deep sigh and began to remove her pajamas. She then pulled on the black dress, which was a color she happened to dislike greatly. Letting out a deep sigh pulled at the tight white color and glowered at the horrible design of the sleeves, which were long and puffed at the end. The skirt was short and only came to her knees while the collar was a turtleneck type with stiff lace. She also had to put on a white apron, white stockings and black shoes. She found herself looking pale but also knew that she could do nothing about the situation.

The woman was watching the whole time before speaking up. "By the way, you aren't allowed to use magic to get the chores done. Don't try using it as Kreacher will punish you or report to me so you can be punished."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just go else where."

The woman muttered a silencing spell on the room before pointing her wand at Stella. "Crucio!"

Stella suddenly found herself writhing and falling to the ground. Her back arched at the pain that was going through her body and tears ran down her cheeks. The woman then pointed her wand at Stella's face. "Obliviate." Stella blinked a couple of times, the pain in her body great despite the fact she couldn't remember what happened to her. "That is what happens if you are to disobey me. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Stella let out a deep breath but finally sat down on the edge of the bed. When the woman was gone, she burst into tears.

**ɷ**

A few minutes later Stella had dried her eyes and headed down to the kitchen where Kreacher set her about washing the floors. She found herself grabbing a bucket and filling it with hot water and soap. She then set the bucket onto the ground and took a rag and began to scrub the floor. Stella let out a deep sigh as she was working.

She heard footsteps coming her way and she glanced up in time to see Sirius pulling out a chair to sit down, folding his leg across his lap. She choose to ignore him and simply kept scrubbing at the floor. "I told you my mother was a nasty woman. You didn't believe me, did you?"

"Nasty is an understatement. You had better find a way to get me out of this!"

"I can't and you know I can't until school starts. And even then I'm not sure if something good or bad is going to happen. You might still be stuck with that woman."

Stella then choose to give him the silent treatment. However, he kept bringing up questions. "So, you are the princess of a planet."

"You seem to think that is impossible."

"I'm not saying it is impossible. I just find it amusing that a princess is now a slave. This is like the Muggle Fairy Tale called Cinderella." Sirius leaned back and let out a deep yawn. "I shouldn't be bringing up Muggle stuff lest my mother tan my hide. But I bet you're wishing for some prince to come and sweep you off your feet. Your Prince Charming isn't going to come."

"Wow. You also have a nasty personality too." Stella kept working at the floor.

"Hey!" Sirius sat forward. "Take that back! I'm not like them. I decided to go a different way for a long time."

"Well, manners don't seem to have been ingrained into your bloodline." Stella stated.

"That's because Sirius decided a long time ago to ignore every kind of mannerisms." A voice came from the doorway and Stella glanced up to see the younger brother standing there. "While I'll be polite with you I am going to remain formal." The boy then looked at his brother. "You know that you'll never get a girl friend if you always act like a moron. Shape up or you'll lose your chance."

"Why should I take the advise of a nerd who is as bad as Severus Snape when it comes to diving into his books. It's almost like you're a mini Snape running around spouting off this garbage about how the Purebloods are supreme."

"I _don't_ spout off stuff! I just don't go against mother and father." Regulus snapped the words out.

"I bet you're going to run off and join _his _group as soon as your old enough. That _is _what mom and dad want."

"Why don't you just talk me out of it! But no, you care more about that group of friends of your and getting into trouble. No, I should say figuring out what trouble you can cause without getting punished for it. Mom's temper with you is going to get to a point where she is going to try and kill you. Are you going to be that daft!"

"Mother is just an insane old woman wh o should be put under Mungo's care. Same goes with father I think. Our entire family is disgusting. Well, you've seen Bellatrix and how she acts."

"Bella has nothing to do with Narcissa and Andromeda. They are both sane, so it isn't fair to make all of our family out to be insane like their older sister."

"Let's face it. We're all insane Regulus." Sirius spun a finger around next to his head. "This includes me."

"You..." The other boy turned and hurried away.

**ɷ**

_Stella found herself suddenly waking up from the bed, not a single blanket covering her cold body. Letting out a deep sigh she headed down stairs after dressing herself in her maids clothing. Kreature was no where to be seen. However, she found herself preparing what amounted to a delicious looking breakfast._

_The Black family ended up coming down the stairs and sitting down for breakfast. Sirius Black reached out to slap her behind, causing her to suddenly jump. The young man suddenly found a wand pointed at him by Chimera, the oldest in the family. "Sirius... don't touch her. She is my toy."_

_The young female continued at her duties, only to suddenly find herself pulled into Chimera's lap. The girl turned to look at Mrs. Black. "Stella was a nice birthday present. With her I'll be able to continue our blood line without having to marry."_

"_I am glad you liked your present." Mr. Black continued to read his paper not paying attention to hwat was going on. The next thing Stella knew she was waking up again. Her belly was swollen and she tried pulling the dress on. It was a tight fit and she found she struggled to lace up the corset. Chimera appeared behind her._

_The girl began to rub Stella's belly and Stella suddenly found herself standing there naked in front of the mirror with a large belly bump that Chimera enjoyed rubbing. "I really love your body and how it compliments mine. I am the darkness of this world and you are the light. Because of your special fairy ability we can have lots and lots of babies and the Black name doesn't have to be handed down to my brother's._


	8. Getting Out

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ Wow! o.0 … We've gotten over two-hundred-fifty hits! :D  
__**Cracked Pepper **__~ Since nobodies reviewed that's what we're looking for. Reviews would be nice though._

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 8:  
****_Getting Out_**

The next week was rough for Stella. She found herself treated like dirt even by the House Elf. Sirius ogled at her as she cleaned the surfaces and she found herself being ignored by his younger brother. His mother loved causing her to have to feel utter humiliation, not to mention she was degraded in every manner possible. She found herself having a major dislike for Sirius because he refused to stand up for her.

Of course, eventually Stella knew that Sirius' mother would be getting in contact with the person that Sirius mentioned earlier and she found herself none to pleased that she felt even more vulnerable not knowing what would happen when the man outed her as not being what Sirius said she was. She also found herself having problems stomaching the food she ate in the morning due to the pregnancy. Of course, she didn't want to believe she was pregnant.

A week later the woman contacted the headmaster of Sirius school and she over heard the fact that Dumbledore was personally coming to the house to see her. She knew full well that her secret was out and she wondered if she would be killed or tortured because of the lies that were told. She honestly didn't feel safe in this house and found herself glancing at the ground when the man was invited into the study.

"I've heard that she is an exchange student that was placed there under the schools protection because a wizard is after her for her inheritance and the inheritance her unborn child is going to have."

"The story is actually true." The man stated, causing Stella to glance up from where she was standing. "However, she wasn't supposed to be staying with your family, but in the confusion of getting things finally settled I wasn't able to send her home with the correct family."

"And that would be?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "What better family is there then my own? We are of the highest status and could offer the greatest amount of protection."

"That is the problem." The man sighed. "See... that is what the man who is after her is expecting so I thought to pass her off as a Muggle Born student and send her to live with one of the Muggle Born."

"You are thinking of sending her to live with Mudblood filth?" The woman practically shrieked.

"It doesn't seem as if you've treated her well. I am wondering why she is in a maids outfit if she known to be of pure blood linage. It doesn't seem like you've been treating her well." The man smiled at the two of them.

"Have we been treating you poorly?"

Stella blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. The man popped a piece of candy into his mouth. "Still, this is not what I had planned for her, so I will just be taking her with me to stay with the family that I've planned for her to stay with. You can't tell how worried we were looking for her when she managed to disappear on us."

"I'll speak to Sirius about this."

"No need. Your son honestly thought he was doing the right thing, so nothing will come of this." The man then nodded his head at Stella and she hurried after him, wishing suddenly that she wasn't dressed in a maids outfit. He took hold of her arm and she found herself back at the castle and she begin to follow him to his office.

"You should know that Sirius Black's story isn't true, so why did you go along with it?" Stella watched the man, frowning as she did so.

"What I know to be true doesn't matter. What I do know is that you are in need of a helping hand and as soon as she contacted me about having a stranger placed by none other then myself into her home I knew I had to do something to rectify the problem." The man began up a long spiral of stairs before sitting down on his chair. "So tell me, what is your real story."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I think it doesn't matter if I believe you or not."

"I've come from another world where fairies are different then your world as well as magic. The different magic realms are divided into planet and your planet happens to have no magic at all. I was supposed to be sent to that version of your planet but was instead sent here, to a place that the magic is very much different."

"Why were you sent here though?"

"I was having problems with someone from my home planet, another female who wished to turn me into her mate without my consent. I am now stuck with her child and I can't do anything about it. Believe me, I don't want to be a mother at this age. I would much rather maintain a stance of no sex until after marriage. Well, technically I am married to her, but the marriage was far from legal."

"While under normal circumstances your story is far from believable, I do sense that your magic is from that other realm. I do not know of a way to get you back to your own world however." The man popped another candy into his mouth. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." Stella frowned. "I am sure that they'll try to find a way to get me back."

"The problem with getting you back is knowing where you have gone and the only way to tell where you have gone is to send someone after you, and there is no known way at this point to send information back. This kind of magic is unknown to us in reality. For some reason I am under the impression that your magic is actually quite advanced."

"So what am I to do? Give up hope?"

"No... you need to be patient and look for what you can to get back. I won't lie to you that it may be impossible, and if it is possible it will in fact take time." The man popped another lemon drop into his mouth. "I should speak to you about your living arrangements. I've let the Evan's family know that you need a place to stay and if you wish I shall be taking you to them."

Stella then found herself being led back to the place and they went through the portal again. Just like before her stomach lurched, but the house they stood in front of was a nice, small house that drew little to no attention to it. Letting out a deep sigh she followed the man up to the front door upon which he knocked.

She found herself greeted by a family with pale colored hair and she found herself ushered into the front room where a familiar face was looking through her books. She glanced up. "I'm Lily Evans. You can tell me your story later, but we welcome you to staying with my family."

"As if. Magic folk are all freaks." The voice caused Stella to look up the stairs and she saw a woman with blond hair glaring at her.

"I thought you were going to go on your date with Vernon, Petunia dear."

The red head female stood up and grabbed Stella's hand. "Let's get you some clothes other then that nasty outfit that you're wearing."

They hurried up the stairs and Lily began to pull out clothes. "So, fill me in on your story."

"It might be better to show you something." Stella let out a deep sigh and went to her fairy form. She watched as Lily looked at her fairy form before shaking her head.

"I knew the guys were keeping something from me, but honestly... they should have known that they have to turn to a girl on some things. I can't believe you put up with Black and his family for as long as you did. Particularly since their family happens to be pure blood fanatics."

"I just know that I don't want to go back to that place. I wasn't treated well and Sirius kept ogling at me, almost like he wanted to... I don't know."

"The term is "get into your pants". He means no harm and he hasn't been with a girl yet, but he's really dashed some hearts because he hasn't found the right girl yet." Lily finally picked out an outfit and left to allow Stella time to dress.

They then headed out to a local restaurant that the kids in the area that were around Lily's age hung out. They arrived at the place and Lily let out a deep sigh. "I forgot my sister was going on a date with her boyfriend."

"You make that sound like it is a bad thing." The two girls headed towards an empty booth and waited for their order to be taken.

"My sister doesn't have any magic abilities and thus thinks I am a freak. She can't say anything to anyone around here, but she has managed to make some of the kids turn against me. And the funny thing is she should honestly be living on her own by now as she's graduated." Lily ordered a pizza. "It is crazy how much she hates me because I have something she wants."

"What is Hogwarts like?"

"As you'll be going there until we can get you home, it is a school for Witch and Wizards."

"In my world we're divided into Witch and Fairies, along with Specialists and Wizards. This is... different."

"There are some really cool things that you can't get in the Muggle world, but I think some of the people in the magic community depend to much on magic. Plus... I'm having problems with one of my friends because he has magic parentage and is falling into the tirade that You-Know-Who is spouting off, forgetting that man would want to kill off anyone who wasn't a pureblood."

"I'm not familiar with that."

"Well, since you are from another world I'll tell you that the Wizarding world is having a war. The Muggles blame some stuff on natural events, but they really are not natural. A lot of deaths have been going on and once I graduate from school I'm going to separate myself from my family so that they don't get caught up and be among the ones listed as dead. I hope that I can reconcile with them after the war."

"Does this include your sister?"

"It more then definitely includes my sister. I think things would be better between us if I could tell her more about the magical community, but I'm finding that the war is preventing me from telling even my parents certain things lest they pull me from school. I want to be able to protect my family, particularly since it is leaning towards the other side winning."

"You mean the side that Sirius Black's mother sides with? That would be..." Stella felt a little green.

"Exactly! That is what a lot of us are worried about. I'm sorry you fell into this time period and are having to deal with a war going on."

"It isn't as if I don't know what war is. My friend Bloom has plenty of people after her because she has the Dragon Flame, which is supposed to be a super amazing power that is passed down through her family line."

"So she's like royalty or something?"

"She's the princess of Sparks." Stella spoke up. "That's a planet where most if not all of the people end up with having fire based powers. I come from Solaria, where our powers are light based."

"Whose the princess of your planet?"

"I was as it is a little hard to be a princess of a planet when your not there, in your own world."


	9. Beach Blonde

_**Tsurishi Arashi **__~ So... some one reviewed anonymously and we saw the review in my e-mail …  
__**Cracked Pepper **__… __but the site ate the review. Appologies to the person who was kind enough to review. _

**Number the Stars  
****Chapter 9  
****_Beach Blonde_**

The conversation between Lily and Stella moved from the magical world to more interesting things, like the latest style trends and what they thought actually worked and what didn't. They both shared similar tastes in what they liked and what they figured would eventually go out of fashion because it was so damn ugly.

Stella was chatting away, when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of older kids. The blonde fairy found herself having smoke blown into her face and she waved her hand in irritation. "What do you want? Because your seriously being annoying."

"I was wondering if you'll let me pick you up and take you out to a movie girl." The guy breathed in her face again.

"I don't want to go out with you." Stella frowned at the guy, wishing that the man would just go away.

"What? What is so much more interesting about hanging out with that weirdo Evans then hanging out with us?" The guy's nostrils flared and he glared at her.

"Well, hello. She doesn't smoke for one thing. That is such a disgusting habit you have and you should honestly drop it. If you don't you won't ever pick up a girl." She found herself plugging her nose.

"Says the weirdo who is hanging out with another weirdo." The boy sneered at her, and Stella glared at him.

"I happen to be the house guest of the Evan's family and I just moved in there. From what I can tell Lily isn't at all weird and your comments about her being a weirdo are highly unfounded." Stella snapped her words out, wishing the guy would just drop dead.

"Her sister says she's weird."

"Her sister's only saying that because she's jealous that she didn't get to go to the school that Lily did."

"No, her sister says that the school is for weirdos."

Stella let out a sigh and turned to look at her nails with boredom. "Do you have any actual proof that what her sister says is true?" The boy opened his mouth, but his mouth then snapped shut. "I didn't think so, so you should just shut up. Seriously, as I said before you're not going to get a date if you continue smoking. It is a gross habit and girls don't like gross things. Even her sister would agree with that."

"Oh come on! She's dating that slob Vernon."

The blond fairy found herself frowning at this. "Look... you find her boyfriend to be a slob and yet you trusted her opinion on other things? Wow. That is really smart."

The boy stormed off and Lily and Stella found themselves munching away on their burgers. They finally got up and headed back towards the house. Lily took a deep breath. "Dumbledore told me that I am going to have to tutor you and get you caught up with how magic works in this world so that you can actually fit in. We've got a lot of material to cover."

"I _hate_ studying." Stella sighed. "But it isn't as if I have anything better to do. I don't know any of the places around here." She paused. "How much material do we have to cover?"

"Five years worth."

"Gee... if I don't get far into it I can just chalk it up to me being a blonde." Stella suddenly found herself flinching. "On second thought, I'll go ahead and study big time because I don't need guys hitting on me because they think I am stupid."

On top of studying, Stella found herself heading into St. Mungos for her first prenatal check up. While Lily and her mother came with her, she found herself going in on her own. The nausea wouldn't go away and she found herself wishing that she could forget everything that happened. Life was boring and thus she kept slipping into major depressions about what had happened to her. She honestly didn't want to be pregnant. She also had problems sleeping at night.

A couple of months passed since she had been in the Evan's family and the months rolled into July and into a nice hot August. Stella found herself waking up and looking at herself in the floor length mirror in Lily's room. She took the nightgown she was wearing and stripped down to her underwear. Her bust had gotten two sizes bigger and it was no longer the nice perky bust she enjoyed. Her waist had also thickened and she no longer had a smooth hour glass figure. Stella had developed a definite Belly bump as well. She could feel her baby kick which told her that the whole situation was for real.

As she was staring at herself, the door opened and Petunia stuck her head in. Stella found herself clutching her chest. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"One of my friends happens to have gotten a beach house for the weekend. You and Lily are coming with us, so she'll be up in a bit to pack."

"You know that we don't like hanging out with you." Stella glared at the female.

"You don't have a choice. My parents have already agreed to you guys going."

"Why would you and your friends want us to go with you?" Stella found herself frowning, but she ended up not getting an answer. A few hours later she found herself in a van heading out with a group of college aged females who had major giggle fits. "So, are any of you in school?"

"Our parents are going to take care of us until we're married." One of the girls piped up. The next thing out of her mouth caused Lily and Stella to flinch. "The only reason they would kick us out is if e got pregnant, which we aren't stupid enough to do. I'm surprised your mother and father believed the story that someone raped you."

Stella glanced at the ground. Petunia glanced back. "You two are our bitches for this week. We've got a lot planned for you two."

"We'll call mom and dad."

"Mom and dad don't know that there aren't any phones at this place. It is secluded. Plus, do you really think they would believe you?"

"Anyways, it is really just Stella we want to play with." One of the girls giggled. "We're going swimming as soon as we get there."

"Yeah, but I'm starting to show." Stella frowned.

"That's the point." Silence greeted her as she stared at them. Lily glanced at the ground of the van before looking over at Stella. "Sorry I can't do anything. I can't use magic outside of school. I mean, you've noticed that we've only been able to apply theory and not actual practicality to the matter."

The girls arrived at the place and the girls got out. They headed in and Stella let out a deep sigh before going and pulling out the one piece that Lily had picked out for her. As they were doing this, she suddenly found herself tapped on the shoulder. "Uh... uh, you're wearing this."

The girl turned around and found herself staring at a two piece thong. "I can't. I mean..."

"Don't worry. I'll help you get it tied properly. Strip."

Stella let out a grumble and let her clothing suddenly drop to the ground. The girl started off by tying off the bikini bottom. The strap that went around her waist and the top was too tight around her bust. Letting out a deep sigh, she headed out to the beach where one of the females pulled out a camera and took a photo.

The smirks turned to frowns rather quickly though. "You know, she looks like one of those models who happen to have their pictures taken when they are going to have a baby and put into a magazine."

"So, do you think we could at least get a pretty penny from this."

"I'm kind of jealous." Petunia let out a deep sigh. She glared at Stella. "And it isn't just because she has the body of a hot model. Nobody finds it problematic that she is having a baby before she is married. I want to have a baby with Vernon so bad."

"Then why don't you marry him?" Lily frowned at her sister. She had been forced into a two piece as well, but she looked like a rather flat younger teen rather then someone who was going into her grade. Stella was sure that the boy's would make fun of her if they saw her, her distaste for Sirius Black suddenly flaring up.

"It isn't that simple. We need to be able to have a safe lively hood. Not that you would understand. You still don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, well... the guys I know are morons."

"What about you Stella?"

"By boyfriend was great and all, but he dumped me after he found out I'm having another persons baby and wouldn't listen to me when I tried telling him I was raped. I just wanted someone to protect me from that person and it ended up being my friends and my friends boyfriends rather then that dirt bag who dumped me."

The females suddenly glanced at each other, feeling rather guilty. Petunia frowned. "So you aren't lying about being raped."

"At this point, I don't want to be with _any_ person after what happened." Stella glanced back at the house. "And you guys are honestly a bunch of bullies. You're supposed to be grown adults already and our mentors, but instead you turned this into some humiliation torture."

She then turned and headed inside. She headed up to the small room she and Lily would be sharing, wishing that she would have someone to come and whisk her off her feet and rescue her. "_I guess I'll just need to protect myself._"

She fell asleep, but then heard Lily come in. "They've invited guys over. Petunia's retreated to her and her roommates room. I'm locking the door because they are drinking."

"Are they even old enough to drink?"

"Its Great Britain._I'm_ old enough to drink." The girl flopped onto the bed and pulled out one of the text books for them to go over. "In a couple of days we'll be going to the alley in order to get school supplies. You'll also want to start thinking about what house you'll be going into. They also may have you take the exams that you were supposed to take this last year this coming year and you'll be expected to take even more."

"Wait... the school has houses? I saw a big castle, but no houses."

Lily then went over the four houses and Stella found herself frowning as she tried to think of which house would be best to go into. The fact that the Slytherin house had Pureblood fanatics bothered her, but she also wondered if she should try keeping up the image that she was a Pureblood despite the fact she didn't agree.

"_Nah... I don't want to have to deal with prats who think they're better then other people. I've already had to deal with that when it comes to the people I've met in this world so far. Actually, I've had to deal with that ever since I went home for vacation time. I wish that people could show a bit more caring. At least Lily is a nice enough person._"

Stella found herself glaring at the text book and honestly wondering if she would be able to do this once she was allowed to actually start using the magic. "Seriously... there is more freedom where I come from."

"We can't let Muggles know that we're able to do magic though."


End file.
